Love's Keen Sting
by Walter the Wizard
Summary: Harry comes to his Potions Master to confess his feelings. A tale of love, pain, betrayal and redemption.


**Love's Keen Sting**

_by Walter the Wizard_

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest, and he had to stop and take several calming breaths. His destination was already in sight, and as soon as he had stopped, the cowardly voice in his head that he had thought he'd silenced spoke up again. The voice was whispering insidiously that it was not too late to turn back and avoid certain embarrassment, if not worse. This time Harry came very close to losing his resolve and obeying the voice, but then rallied.

"No," he told himself for the hundredth time, "It can't go on like this. I have studies to complete, I have a war to fight, and I can't concentrate on all that until I get this resolved, whatever the outcome. Besides, he cares for me, I know he does. I can't have misread the signs…I must go."

He started walking again. Thirty feet to the door…twenty…ten…five…and there he was, standing right outside the Potions Master's office. Before the cowardly voice could start nagging at him again, Harry raised his fist and knocked.

"Coming," he heard his love say on the other side of the door, the sound of the man's voice sending shivers down Harry's spine. He heard muffled footsteps, and then the door opened, revealing the object of Harry's passion.

The gleaming bald head…the luxurious walrus moustache…the voluptuous man boobs…the expansive belly…Horace Slughorn was as gorgeous as on the day Harry first saw him, which now seemed ages ago. It had been love at first sight (and mutual at least to some degree, as Harry fervently hoped). Ever since that first meeting in Budleigh Babberton he had been longing to lose himself in those delicious layers of fat. Tonight, if all went well, he might get his wish.

"Harry, m'boy," said Slughorn, rubbing his belly in a somewhat apprehensive way. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, I need to talk to you, Professor. It's not about, you know, the memory," Harry hastened to add.

"Oh," said Slughorn, looking somewhat reassured. "Well, then, come on in!"

Harry followed the man into his lavishly furnished chambers. The Potions Master pointed at a leather armchair in front of the grate. Harry sat down, and Slughorn lowered himself into another armchair (in his case, plush) that was separated from Harry's by a mahogany table.

"So, Harry," said Slughorn, adjusting his purple silk bathrobe, "what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I, uh, well…oh, I almost forgot, I've brought you crystallized pineapple!" Harry reached into his robes and produced a can which he placed on the table.

"Why, thank you, Harry," said the old man, sounding genuinely pleased. "It is one of my favorites…but where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, yeah, some wine would be nice."

"My thought exactly," replied Slughorn, clapping his hands and giving Harry a small wink (the boy's heart beat faster). "What kind do you prefer?"

"Um, it doesn't matter, really," said Harry, licking his lips as he stared at Slughorn's pudgy hands. "I'll trust your taste, sir."

"Very well, then."

Slughorn drew his wand and waved it in the air, summoning a bottle and two glasses from the bar. The bottle uncorked itself and tipped in the air, filling the glasses which then slid toward Harry and the teacher. Slughorn took and raised his.

"To your health, Harry," he said.

"And to yours, Professor," replied Harry. They drank, Harry pretending to savor the wine, although he didn't really feel its taste; he was just putting off the inevitable.

"So…" Slughorn said invitingly, putting down his glass and pulling the can of pineapple toward himself.

"Er," Harry put down his glass, too, and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even know where to begin…"

"I'm used to hearing all kinds of stories, my boy," said Slughorn in a reassuring voice, the pineapple momentarily forgotten as he looked benevolently at Harry. "It would be very difficult to shock me."

"That's, uh, good to know," said Harry with a weak smile, "but you see, what I'm going to tell you is…well…" He trailed off as he gazed at the can of pineapple in Slughorn's hands, struck by a sudden idea.

"Go on, my boy."

"Umm…may I have that for a second?" asked Harry, pointing at the can.

"What, the pineapple? Why, yes…I don't see why not…"

Slughorn handed him the can. Harry opened it and pulled out a piece of pineapple. Slowly, he brought it to his mouth and took a bite, his lips lingering on the crystallized fruit and his eyes closing as he chewed.

"This is really good, Professor," said Harry in what he hoped was a seductive tone. Glancing up at the old man, he saw that Slughorn was staring at him with his mouth half-open. Taking this as a good sign, Harry held out the piece of pineapple. "Do you want a bite?"

Slughorn didn't seem to believe what he was seeing. He licked his lips and gulped, then said in a constricted voice, "Sure."

Harry extended his arm further, and Slughorn bent forward across the table until the pineapple was within biting distance (his belly barely allowed it). Harry held his breath as the end of the yellow piece still wet with his saliva disappeared in Slughorn's mouth. The man's lips lingered there for a few seconds as he hesitated, then leapt forward and enveloped the tips of Harry's fingers.

"Professor…" moaned Harry.

"Mmmm…" moaned Slughorn.

Needing no further encouragement, Harry snatched his fingers out of Slughorn's mouth, heaved himself across the table and sat astride the Potions Master, whose enormous belly provided a very comfortable seat. With a passion that true love alone can produce, they started making out, Harry kissing Slughorn greedily on the mouth and what passed for his neck, rubbing his cheeks against the irresistible walrus moustache, while Slughorn caressed his back, paying special attention to the boy's resilient buttocks. The beautiful sounds of moans, gasps and kisses filled the room.

"Oh, Professor," breathed Harry as he squirmed in Slughorn's embrace, "you feel so good!"

"So do you, my boy," puffed Slughorn. "I…have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Really?" asked Harry, sitting up straight so he could look Slughorn in the eye.

"Yes," answered the old man, losing himself in Harry's emerald orbs while his other orbs throbbed with desire. "No one has ever made me feel like this, Harry…I'm so glad that you like me back and have found the courage to approach me…I would never have dared…"

Elated, Harry leaned forward and planted another long kiss on Slughorn's lips. Then he slid off Slughorn's enormous belly and pulled him by the hand, the old man rising from the armchair and following Harry's lead. Harry led his teacher to the middle of the appropriately named shag rug, where he turned to face him, pulled off his robes and kicked off his shoes, exposing his completely naked body, which was a measure of the trust and attraction he felt toward his obese crush.

"Oh, Harry, m'boy," gasped Slughorn as he ran his hands over Harry's smooth teenage body, hardly believing his luck. "You are…absolutely beautiful!"

"Now let me see you!" said Harry, undoing the belt of Slughorn's robe with impatient fingers. The breasts of the bathrobe slid apart like curtains in a theater, revealing a long-awaited scene: Slughorn's own saggy breasts and his mind-bogglingly vast belly. His skin was pale and doughy, with little body hair. With a growl, Harry got ahold of Slughorn's man tits and squeezed them, then stooped to suck on his nipples.

"Mmmmmhh," said Slughorn, running his hands through Harry's hair.

"You like it, Professor?" Harry asked breathlessly, switching back and forth between the nipples.

"Ohhh, yes, Harry," groaned Slughorn. "I'd almost forgotten how sensitive my nipples were!"

"Let's see how sensitive your other body parts are!" said Harry. He slid his mouth down Slughorn's belly, leaving a trail of saliva, until he reached the teacher's cock, straining against the sack of fat above it. Slughorn gave an oddly mournful wail when Harry took it in his mouth.

"M'boy, where did you learn to suck like that?" asked the Potions Master in a quavering voice as Harry slid his mouth skillfully up and down his shaft.

"I've practiced, sir," replied Harry, disengaging with a slurp. "In my imagination…from the day I first saw you…"

"Oh, keep doing it, my boy, you are so good!" cried Slughorn. Harry dove again underneath his belly and proceeded to run his tongue along his cock and suck at his balls (they were hairy, but Harry didn't mind; all he cared about was Slughorn's pleasure). Slughorn rolled his eyes in rapture: never in his whole life…

"Get on your knees," he heard Harry say. Trembling with anticipation, he got on all fours (and his belly). Harry positioned himself behind him, fulfilling his long-cherished ambition as he grabbed, squeezed and kneaded the Professor's enormous buttocks, then spanked them, sending ripples across Slughorn's skin.

"Oh, yes, Harry!" cried Slughorn. "Spank me!"

"You like being spanked? Yeah? Yeah?" Harry said feverishly as he slapped away on his one loves's elephantine behind.

"Yes!"

"Mmmmrgh," growled Harry as grabbed Slughorn's butt cheeks again and pulled them apart, exposing the Potions Master's puckered and somewhat hairy opening. Harry dove at it like a falcon at its prey (or like Ron at a pudding), burying his face between Slughorn's buttocks, kissing and slobbering and moaning, his tongue probing the old man's Holy of Holies, making him whimper and gasp and make other sounds for which there are no words. Then, struck by sudden inspiration, Harry straightened up and said, "Dobby!"

The house elf appeared before them with a loud cracking sound.

"Yes, Harry Potter?" he said in his servile squeaky voice.

"Bring us some pancakes and strawberry jam!" ordered Harry.

"Yes, sir!" said Dobby and vanished, reappearing a few seconds later with a jar of jam and a plate stacked with pancakes. Harry grabbed the jar and poured the jam on Slughorn's anus, pushing some in with his fingers. Putting the jar aside, he rolled a pancake into a tube, dipped it in Slughorn's jam-filled orifice and took a bite.

"Ooohh, how does it taste, Harry?" groaned Slughorn.

"Mmm, it's delicious!" said Harry as he chewed with his eyes closed. "Here, why don't you try some?"

He dipped the pancake into Slughorn's ass again, then scooped up some more jam and smeared it on his penis. He then got in front of the old man, letting him alternatively eat the pancake and suck on his strawberry-flavored cock, elated with the knowledge that he now finally had a love life.

"Oh, Harry," said Slughorn after swallowing the last portion of pancake. "I want to do you now, my boy. Turn around."

Harry gladly obeyed, assuming the doggy position. Now it was Slughorn's turn to avail himself of the various pleasurable sensations that a sixteen-year-old boy's tight and smooth arse offered. He repeated Harry's trick with the jam and pancakes, but enhanced it by rolling pieces of crystallized pineapple into the pancakes (he really did love crystallized pineapple). Then he had Dobby bring tureens of gravy from the kitchen, and poured it all over Harry's body and licked it up, and then, finally, when his love for the boy could no longer be contained, he hoisted his paunch on Harry's back and entered him. It hurt Harry, but he didn't care, because he would do anything to please his lover.

"Oh, Harry," whimpered Slughorn, tears of joy running down his cheeks as he pounded away at Harry, "my old sausage hasn't received such treatment in years!"

"It will get…plenty now," gasped Harry.

"Oh, Harry, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Professor!"

"I'm coming!" shouted Slughorn. "OOOOOHHH, TOM!"

Harry felt his insides turn to ice even though Slughorn's semen that was flowing inside him was very warm. Tom?

He wrenched himself from underneath the Professor and quickly stood up, looking accusingly at the old man still in the throes of his climax.

"Ahhhh….ohhh…mmm…what…what's the matter…Harry?" gasped Slughorn.

"Who is Tom?" Harry asked sharply.

"Tom?" repeated Slughorn, blinking in confusion.

"Yes, Tom. The one whose name you yelled when you came!"

"I – I did?"

It seemed that Slughorn really had no idea what he had shouted.

"Yes, you did. Care to explain?"

"Mmm…" Slughorn averted his gaze, and suddenly Harry knew the truth.

"My God, you meant Him!" he exclaimed, and the way Slughorn flinched told him that he was correct. "Oh…oh, Merlin," – Harry covered his face with his palms – "I just got fucked by a cock tainted by Voldemort!"

"No!" cried Slughorn, rising to his feet. "Harry, I swear, there wasn't anything between us!"

"Then why did you shout out his name when you came?!" yelled Harry, his eyes filling with tears.

"I - I swear I didn't know I was going to do that until I did!" said Slughorn. "I used to like him, I admit, but that was it, there was never any…he was never interested…"

"And if he had been? Would you have fucked him like you fucked me? Perhaps you only like me because I look a little like him, huh? Huh?!" Blinking tears out of his eyes, Harry turned away from the old man and started looking for his clothes.

"No, Harry, I swear – I love you!" Slughorn cried imploringly.

"I don't believe you," sighed Harry, stooping to retrieve his robes.

"Harry."

Harry started at the sound of a third – and very familiar – voice . Turning around, he saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to Slughorn, who looked just as surprised by his appearance.

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving you from making a very bad mistake, my boy," Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Mistake?! He had a crush on Voldemort, he - "

"Harry," said Dumbledore, raising his hand in a placating gesture. "Please, listen to me."

Harry fell silent, looking at Dumbledore with resentment.

"What happened tonight between you and Professor Slughorn is a beautiful, meaningful thing, the significance of which you will only be able to comprehend when some time has passed. Yes, it is true that Professor Slughorn was somewhat enamoured with Tom Riddle during his spell at Hogwarts, but so were a lot of other people. It is even possible that Lord Voldemort used some cunning sorcery on Horace to be able to exploit him to the full extent. I can assure you, however, that nothing whatsoever happened between them, that they never shared the profound bonding experience that you two just did. Harry, I have lived a long time; believe me when I say that the passion and inventiveness with which you went about it can only have been born out of true love. What Professor Slughorn did at the end was an unconscious act, possibly even an insidious trick by Voldemort who reviles love and didn't want Horace to ever experience it. I'm sure it will never happen again." Slughorn nodded vigorously.

"It is true, Harry," he said, looking the boy in the eye. "I deeply, truly love you."

"You…you do?" Harry said hesitantly, searching the Professor's protuberant eyes.

Overcome with emotion, Slughorn could only nod. The next second they ran toward each other and embraced. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Dobby cried, "Hooray!" Harry and Slughorn started: they had quite forgotten that the house elf was still in the room.

"I'm glad you have worked this out," Dumbledore told them. "It is a big step toward maturity for you, Harry (even an initiatory experience, one might say), and for you, Horace, it is a chance to relive your youth, for is it not love that makes us young? Well, I and Dobby will leave you now. I'm sure you have a lot to say to each other."

And he left before it occurred to Harry or Slughorn to ask him what he had been doing there in the first place. Dobby quickly gathered the tureens and Disapparated, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Harry…" said Slughorn.

"Professor…" said Harry.

They did indeed have a lot to talk about, but for now words were unnecessary, and they simply stood there, locked in a tight embrace and lost in each other's eyes. Their love had stood its first test, and that was all that mattered at the moment. Later that night they did a lot of soul-sharing, and made love again, and even got a little kinky, but that is a very private thing and will be left to your imagination.


End file.
